User talk:Rimmer7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hatchet Face page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gesshoku (talk) 06:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Master 0? Kudos for the reference to hope comes to Brockton bay(the people who put me onto worm are having me read the fan fiction then something called weaver dice). But the stuff your adding is vary good. Would you accept a Thinker 1 rating?--FossilLord 15:58, July 10, 2016 (UTC) : The PRT actually do use ratings of 0 in canon. It is given to people that the PRT considers a parahuman-level threat even though they don't actually possess parahuman powers. :pRimmer7 (talk) 17:09, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::yes like saint but what can I say I need to know what is out there incase people put in facts that they can not substantiate, if it links to the hope thing or whatever cenotaph is, all the more reason to cut it out of the wiki. Let me know on my talk page if you want me to review a specific page of yours.--FossilLord 17:55, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Pretty much all of the canon info on the PRT comes from Wildbow's PRT quest. ::::https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Swjz8BZZNE4bq6lTkHanTK4sJ-K_xVlFudxA16mYjH4/ ::::Buuut, I just checked it and I can't actually find any mention of a level 0 rating there... Or any other canon source, for that matter... Huh... ::::I didn't really search too hard, but I'm starting to think that it really might be fanon.Rimmer7 (talk) 18:10, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Check here, please reply on my talk page so know you got back to me. It was in the help out section--FossilLord 18:53, July 10, 2016 (UTC) powers activated I don't suppose you would be interested in editing the hatchet face up to snuff? I have the link to his feats page (well him his clones and some Wog statements) already in the page when you open the editing window. So if you want to help out go ahead, promise not to use my 'powers' on you again.--FossilLord 01:32, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! hop the signature is better now. Let me know there are any articles in the wiki that you want me to touch up.--FossilLord (talk) 23:36, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Power: compulsion I finally have an idea for the best use of you talents! Taking the citation tools found here, could you go nuts on the Slaughterhouse Nine pages for me? Do not need to worry about mistakes I will happily go over your additions myself to make sure there are no sourcing problems and similar issues that plague good wiki editing.--FossilLord (talk) 23:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Will get back to you, edit my blog and you can access the coding, just go on a editing spree on S9, go to the resources tab of the wiki and get to the charecter feats to get link.--FossilLord (talk) 08:42, July 31, 2016 (UTC) edit this space then just hid it have fun--FossilLord (talk) 09:43, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Check blog again bit better now sorry about mix up earlier.--FossilLord (talk) 11:29, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Okay forget all that, how about I just ask for you to do some updates the the E88 capes? Early antagonists like them are an important milestone for the undersiders.--FossilLord (talk) 15:07, September 19, 2016 (UTC)